


Crushed Bluebonnets

by MagalaBee



Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), Dimimari Week 2020, F/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: Snow had covered the ancient castle in such heavy layers that it was hard to see what color the stonework was. Surrounded by a mysterious forest of birch and aspen trees, the entirety of the decaying estate seemed to blend in with the icy weather. It existed in a fog… with supernaturally vibrant roses blooming in a garden of grey and white.DimiMari Week Day 6: AU (Beauty & the Beast AU)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Crushed Bluebonnets

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter, but I hope you all still like it! A glimpse at a possible AU for them, Beauty & the Beast... given Marianne's beast blood, I wanted to flip things a bit and make her the monster this time around, but their dynamic could make this AU go either way.
> 
> As usual, if you enjoy this, please leave Kudos and Comments! Thank you!!

Snow had covered the ancient castle in such heavy layers that it was hard to see what color the stonework was. Surrounded by a mysterious forest of birch and aspen trees, the entirety of the decaying estate seemed to blend in with the icy weather. It existed in a fog… with supernaturally vibrant roses blooming in a garden of grey and white.

Dimitri had been courteous as he entered the house. Shaken the snow from his boots, left his great cloak at the door. He held his lance, but not in any attacking stance. He had come to these woods to hunt the legends of a black beast, snarling and blood stained. He had not come here to destroy someone’s home.

There was a glow down the far hall. The slight, orange tint of firelight. Dimitri figured that whoever lived here might know something about the black beast. Living this far in the snow and the woods, surely they were tormented by it. Isolated from the world by the horror of that thing…

“Hello?” the brave, young woodsman called as he turned the corner. “I come in peace. My name is Dimitri, I only came to seek shelter from the blizzard…”

He heard scratching. Three loud thumps, and the muffled sound of something shifting in a room. Dimitri slowed his pace, his brows pursing together.

“Hello?” he called again as he neared the doorway where the firelight emanated from. He could see a shadow in that room, one that looked far too big to be another man. He changed the way he held his lance, shifting it down to be held out in front of him. Cautious… 

There was another shift, the shadow moved, and the crash of a glass vase shattering on the floor. Dimitri rushed forward, kicking the ajar door all the way open and finding himself face to face with the beast of legend.

Only… it wasn’t a black beast, but a blue one. Covered in matted fur that looked like bluebonnets crushed beneath a careless child’s heel. A clumsy attempt at a braid had grown tangled at one side, and this almost wolf-like beast seemed to be cowering from him. It had bunched itself into one corner, trying to hide from him, with a tail tucked low and ears turned down and backwards. 

Dimitri blinked, looking from the monster before him to the room they were in. An aged parlor with an understuffed armchair which had fallen on a collapsed heap on the floor when the legs of it snapped under some weight. The beast’s?

The hearth fire was lit, and old books lined shelves around the room. Shards of glass now littered the floor around the beast’s feet, the only remains of a ceramic pitcher which had cracked when the monster backed into a table.

Slowly, very slowly, Dimitri lowered his lance.

“...Are you the monster?” he asked himself under his breath. “The one from all those legends?”

While he did not expect a response, he got one all the same. Through large teeth and a long maw, a hoarse and timid voice told him-- “I’m… Marianne…”


End file.
